


Bad Days

by Hawkinsbabe (Multishippers)



Category: IT, IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-07 02:34:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14661531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multishippers/pseuds/Hawkinsbabe
Summary: Feedbacks are very much appreciated!!





	Bad Days

« Bad day? »

Could they hear Mike say after they had thrown their backpack full of books against the wall of the small dorm, anger seeping through every pore of their body. Not even a look was given to the poorly mistreated wall as they stomped their way to twin-size bed and dropped onto it.

« Wanna talk about it? »

The voice tried again and failed once more. Instead of talking, a low groan escaped their throat, muffled by the fact that they were now pressed against the back of the taller boy, face pressed right between the shoulder blades while their arms forced their way around his torso.

Silence had installed itself for a while, the only faint sound being the dark-skinned man’s shirt rustling against the sheet as he brought the soft hands to his lips, mixed with the sound of small kisses being left on each finger.

Mike knew better than talk, especially when he felt and saw their hands form a fist, knuckles turning white from the force. They were about to burst; he knew it. And when the first heartbreaking sob escaped their lips, whole body trembling along to it, he couldn’t help his own eyes from becoming watery. 

Bad days seemed to happen a little too often recently and each time his lover came home, their sadness seemed to worsen.

He didn’t know what to do to make it better. He knew approximatively nothing except for shutting the hell up and cuddle them until all the bad was out.

And so he did. He carefully turned himself around, trying not to throw them off the stupidly small bed, so he could be Face to face with them. Or at least chest to face, both of his arms snaking their way around their head as if to shield them from the outside world. Y/N head tucked under his chin, Mike could feel is grey t-shirt being flooded with wet tears and spit; each sobs coming out of their mouth triggering every muscle in his body to tighten his hold of them, even made him lift his leg so it would be wrapped just under their butt. In his peripheral view, he could see movements from the bed on the other side of the room, causing him to look up to see the small man already looking at him.

“Are they okay?” 

A tired Eddie had mouthed. He had more than once been woken up by Mike’s lover barging in their shared dorm, but the bag crashing onto the wall near his bed surely was a first. He should probably be annoyed by now because of how many time they disturbed him, but Eddie couldn’t bring himself to feel anything but pity for the sobbing mess that was present in the room. Sighing softly, Mike let one of his hand massage his lover’s head hoping to appease a little bit of the pain.

“They will be. We are taking it one day at a time. One day at a time.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feedbacks are very much appreciated!!


End file.
